


queen of her heart

by Echoe



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, POV Second Person, Pining, Songfic, YEEHAW we're back to karol denying her feelings. love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: "I don't like you.""Sure you don't, Karol."You both know she's lying. You patiently wait for the day when she'll admit it.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Scholar
Kudos: 10





	queen of her heart

**Author's Note:**

> wassup im back on my bullshit with another songfic bc i love that shit
> 
> Song used : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqlV7oQhVmw

You love Karolina.  
Karolina loves you.  
You are both aware of these facts.  
You have accepted your feelings. Embraced them.  
Karolina keeps running away from hers. You find it fun to watch.

_Crush always making me feel like I got nothing to offer_

Of course, it wasn't really fun at first.  
At first, you thought she hated you.  
You thought all the cutting remarks meant she'd never feel the way you do.  
But now you know better.  
You've gotten closer. People look at you and call you friends. (They're not wrong, but not quite right either.)  
She's gotten over her whole irrational dislike of scholarship students, too.  
You're important to her now. (She wouldn't say it in those words, because that's too much for her, but it's true.)

_But I'm the only one that can make you feel right_  
_I’m the only one that you think of at night_  
_Baby, don't lie_

And, hell, she's been rejected by Tadashi already.  
You'd know, you were there.  
You and Neha were hugging her while she cried her heart out. When you made her promise to get help.  
Of course, you can't blame her for having lingering feelings for him, maybe.  
But you've seen the way she's looked at you ever since.  
You're not blind.  
(You know her heart skips a beat when you play with her hair just because.  
You know she turns away to hide her blush every time.  
You know.  
She keeps trying to run away, but trips over literally every obstacle you place.  
And you'll be there to catch her, and every time she'll get a bit closer to staying in your arms for good.)

_You're always talking to me like you’re totally bothered_  
_So why you always ring at the end of my line?_

She tries to hide how she's softened around you.  
It's cute, you think, how she'll grace you with a fond smile then will suddenly catch herself and insult your taste in fashion out of nowhere, just because she has to say something mean enough to distract you from the feelings she let slip through. But god, her insults are getting so weak.  
(You want to laugh.)  
And then she'll forget that she's not supposed to like you and will call you after a long photoshoot because she's tired and she wants to rant about something stupid the photographer made her do and she knows you'll pick up the phone and listen. You always do.  
(And she knows by the time she's done you'll be waiting for her in front of a cab and she'll almost snuggle up to you during the drive and blame it on how her body aches and she needs to relax.  
Yeah, of course, that's all there is to it.  
Why are you blushing, Karolina?)

_Don't you got a girl that can make you feel nice?_  
_It's a dead sign_

Of course, she's tried to distract herself with other people, too.  
It's a given.  
You remember that one model she flirted with. She seemed nice enough, you remember, albeit a bit conceited.  
They got along well.  
You wonder what made Karol suddenly stop talking to her?  
(She isn't quite sure herself.  
She knows it had something to do with that one time Neha and you had come looking for her because it was lunch time, and you had found her talking to the girl, both standing way too close to each other.  
She'd noticed you.  
She'd seen you shrug and walk away with Neha.  
She'd hated it, and she doesn't know why.  
She wasn't trying to make you jealous, because why would she care, she was trying to distract herself- distract herself from what? Nothing, there was nothing to distract herself from, there really wasn't, she just thought that girl was interesting, yes. And yet the fact that you hadn't batted an eye at the scene bothered her _a lot_.  
Suddenly she didn't feel like flirting with that girl anymore.)

_You see me as your lifeline_  
_Other boys and girls never really made you feel right_  
_And you can't explain why I'm always 'round in your mind_  
_Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?_

That model isn't the only one, of course.  
Karolina is charming.  
It's easy for her to get people wrapped around her finger.  
She's been doing it a lot lately.  
It's always short-lived, though.  
She'll hold this guy's hand, then feel like it's not right, and realize that it's because his hand isn't as soft as yours.  
She'll sit close, so close to that girl, lean even closer as they talk, then pull back when she'll smell vanilla because she wasn't expecting it, but what was she expecting? Why is it so odd to her?  
(She was especting pomegranate, because both you shower gel and your shampoo are pomegranate scented.  
She realized it in the middle of the night as her thoughts were drifting to you yet again.  
She buried her face in her pillow with a quiet groan then.  
She needed to run faster.  
Instead she tripped and faceplanted violently.)

_You like me, well obviously_

She cracked at some point.  
She kissed you.  
Just a peck on the lips, for a second, making you doubt it happened at all.  
She doesn't know why she did it.  
An impulse.  
(She doesn't realize just how desperately she wants you.)

_So why you trying to leave when you know that I’m the king?_  
_(You’ll see) 'Cause I’m supreme (Choose me)_

She ran away right afterward. Avoided you for the next few days. Busied herself with other people.  
Or tried to, at least.  
But that kiss was the only thing on her mind really.  
(She refused to admit that she wanted to do it again.)

_Other lovers give you no luck_  
_'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love_  
_(You'll see) So just shut up (Choose me)_

When she finally dared speaking to you again, she tried to explain how that kiss meant _nothing_. (As if Karolina would kiss someone without some feelings behind it.)  
Just a spur of the moment kind of thing.  
You didn't say anything for some time. Weighed your options.  
You could let it go. Let her delude herself.  
Or you could force her to face her feelings, maybe.  
So you kissed her again, and you knew from the way she'd melted into it that it did mean something. She couldn't deny it.  
(She didn't run away this time, just glared at you, hating you for proving her wrong.  
Not that she'd admit it.)

_Babes always flirting away, getting every number_  
_And you can have your fun ’cause I know that it's fake_  
_I know when you're done you'll come running my way_  
_So I let you_  
_Date everyone and complain that you can't find a lover_  
_'Cause I'm the only one when the chemistry fades_  
_I'm the only one at the end of the day, kinda cliché_

You really don't know how you had the patience to keep this whole thing up for _months_.  
It's summer vacation already, and you still aren't together.  
Still haven't said 'I love you'.  
Probably because you feel like Karol isn't ready to accept your confession.  
She needs to accept her own feelings first, but right now she's busy with that guy from the business, commerce & politics department.  
(You don't mind.  
You know it's not going to last long. Just like all the other ones.  
And, sure enough, a few days before she's due to go back to Prague to visit her family, she tells you how it didn't work out with that guy.  
She's lying on your bed, head in your lap, your hand combing through her hair.  
Just the small respite she allows herself to have before she goes back to running away.  
You take the opportunity to kiss her on the forehead, and her heart flutters in her chest and she wonders if she shouldn't just give up.  
Why is she running again?)

_You see me as your lifeline_  
_Other boys and girls never really made you feel right_  
_And you can't explain why I'm always 'round in your mind_  
_Don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?_

Her trip far, far away from you doesn't do her any good.  
She misses you.  
She knows that when she'll have to admit that she isn't actually all that interested in that nice girl who helped her find her phone when she lost it in the park two days prior, she won't be able to come running to you, because you're not here. You're at Alistair's place, because he invited Tadashi, Neha and you there since two of you couldn't travel back home, and one of you didn't have a home to travel back to.  
She realizes how the time spent with you is not just a respite she allows herself to have.  
It's an oasis she so desperately needs.

She doesn't flirt with anyone for the rest of her vacation.  
Spends a lot of time wondering how much fun you're having without her.  
(She doesn't like it.  
She texts you to ask how your vacation is going, and you answer with a picture of all four of you chilling in a plastic pool clearly too small for so many people.  
She's torn between finding it cute and hating how she isn't there and how Neha's half sitting in your lap due to the lack of room.  
She should be the one occupying that space, she thinks bitterly. Wait, what?  
Then she gets distracted by Alistair sending her a video of one of his sisters jumping into the much too tiny pool and splashing Tadashi, Neha and you, and she laughs.  
Neha also texts her a picture of you making pancakes while wearing some ridiculous apron Alistair's dad lent you, and she's annoyed that she won't get to try something you cooked while her friends will.  
  
Her time in Prague becomes hell.  
Tegan tries to ask her what's wrong. She doesn't tell him.  
He has an inkling, though, when he walks by her room one evening and overhears her talking to you over the phone, and his sister sounds happier than she's been in days then.)

_You like me, well obviously_  
_So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?_  
_(You'll see) 'Cause I'm supreme (Choose me)_  
_Other lovers give you no luck_  
_'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love_  
_(You'll see) So just shut up (Choose me)_

She comes back to school early in August, and is disappointed to see that you aren't back yet.  
Then she sees you all walk through the school's gate in the morning a week later, and she totally only runs towards you because she's happy to see Neha again.  
(She is, of course.  
Doesn't explain why she grabs your arm and glues herself to you while chatting with her best friend, though.  
She doesn't even let go when Alistair teases her about it.  
She holds onto it tighter.  
It makes you hope that maybe she's come to some sort of realization.  
Maybe she doesn't want to run anymore.)

_I'm the one you come to when you're feeling alone_  
_And I'm the only one who's gonna pick up the phone_  
_Looking for the one, but it's me all along (Choose me)_  
_Baby, I'm the one, yeah, that's something you've known_  
_No, I'm not a quitter, yeah, I get what I want_  
_Playing with your heart 'cause you give me the throne_  
_Choose me_

One summer night, she sends you a message asking you if she can come over to your room.  
No explanation, just a short 'Can I come over?'.  
It's midnight.  
You text back a 'yes' and a minute later there's knocking on your door.  
You let her in.  
You don't talk much that night. She never tells you why she came over exactly. (It doesn't really matter.)  
She just ends up sitting down onto your bed, saying something about being bored and not wanting to bother Neha who's sleeping, and scrolls through social media on her phone, and you decide to slide back under your cover without insisting, watching her silently.  
After a while, she lies down next to you, muttering a sleepy 'I missed you', and that admission is her first step towards her accepting her feelings for you.  
  
When morning comes, you wake up finding her snuggling up to you, head safely tucked under your chin.  
When she wakes up, she feels a hand caressing her hair, and she wonders why she ever thought running away was a good idea when she could have had this the whole time.  
(She pretends to be asleep for some time just so that it can last longer.  
Her body only betrays her when you lightly scratch her scalp and she lets out a contented sigh before gasping when she realizes what she's done, and you chuckle.

"Hey, good morning."

She hums, barely acknowledging you and refusing to move.  
She wants to go back to whatever was going on just before, not move onto morning stuff. And certainly not talking. She's not sure she's ready for that.  
You oblige her with another soft laugh.)

_You like me, well obviously_  
_So why you trying to leave when you know that I'm the king?_  
_(You'll see) 'Cause I'm supreme (Choose me)_  
_Other lovers give you no luck_

You don't see her flirting with anyone else for the rest of the holidays.  
Or interacting much with other students, for that matter.  
She stays with you and Neha, and sometimes the rest of your group of friends when you all plan something together, like that outing to a water park. And sometimes just you.  
She holds your hand a lot.  
Spends evenings sleepily chatting with you in the gardens or your room.  
Manages to drag you out to buy you a new outfit once.

_'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love_  
_(You'll see) So just shut up (Choose me)_

On the evening of the first day of senior year, you're busy doing homework already when she nonchalantly bursts into your room without knocking. (Feels familiar.)  
She closes the door behind her while you turn on your chair towards her.  
There's a look of determination on her face. She's come to some sort of decision, it's obvious.  
She finally tells you that she loves you.  
And you get up with smile.

"Yeah, I know."

She's mildly annoyed by how confident and serene you sound because you knew all along, so she lunges forward and you let out a startled laugh just before she captures your lips with her own.  
(When she pulls away, lips barely an inch away from yours, her face is flushed but she's smirking. She takes in your dazed look, and feels like she's won.  
And then you whisper a soft 'I love you, too' with a small smile and she has to kiss you again before you can see her lips quiver because she's needed to hear this for so long and she might break down if she doesn't busy her mind with something else.)

**Author's Note:**

> i swear my brain still craves that sweet sweet ot3 content but damn if i dont love writing karol struggling with her feelings for scholar


End file.
